


taking over the night

by Protein



Series: 草本太太奇幻故事系列衍生车 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 草本太太的furry车第二弹，太太的furry真的超棒！指路Twitter →→ 草本剛★ @fenman6再次感谢太太同意让我写出来和发表这次是太太指定的眠奸第一次全部是攻视角写得好乱（虽然自顾自写得很开心）希望大家不要嫌弃（///w///
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet
Series: 草本太太奇幻故事系列衍生车 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	taking over the night

兽王侧卧在柔软的床铺上，他的一只爪子撑着自己的脑袋，赤色的眼睛看着眼前的人。埃尔梅罗二世睡得十分沉稳，或许是白日里的工作太过繁重，他一沾上床便抱着自己柔软的尾巴睡着了。这让伊斯坎达尔有些失望，狮子的尾巴都跟着摆动起来，他原本想吓唬吓唬这只小猫咪，却发现对方完全没有发觉自己的存在，但他很快就发现了另一种乐趣。  
伊斯坎达尔挠了挠头，爪子扒拉开挡住青年面容的尾巴。柔软闪亮的毛发让兽王对此爱不释手，甚至在下午的会议时都忍不住抱在怀中。尾巴下是一张温顺的睡脸，那因公务而紧锁的眉头也舒展开来，细长浓密的睫毛遮挡住灰绿色的眼睛，如精致的人偶般可爱让伊斯坎达尔忍不住凑了上去。他能问道属于埃尔梅罗二世的味道，同他的容颜一样诱人，利爪勾开衣领口，露出苍白的肌肤与若隐若现的属于龙类的鳞片。  
“想要，干脆直接夺过来。”赤色的兽王这样想着，他张开口露出尖锐的牙齿，凑向那细瘦无力可以一口咬断的脖颈。伴随着鼻息里闻到的甜美香气，伊斯坎达尔用自己布满倒刺的舌苔扫过埃尔梅罗二世细腻的肌肤，他能清晰地感受到大动脉的跳动如身下的人是自己的猎物。

睡着的人没有任何反应，依旧一动不动地睡着，即便他的脖子上已经沾满了兽王的唾液，泛着晶莹的光泽。伊斯坎达尔有些玩味地将埃尔梅罗二世身上的衣物脱下，过程中沉睡的人听话得如同任人摆布的漂亮人偶，苍白的肌肤摸起来有光滑柔软，那些泛着光泽的鳞片在他身上更像是美丽的珠宝。兽王用爪捏了捏那对毛茸茸的黑色耳朵，它们只是抖动了两下，伴随着主人梦呓般的嘟噜没有一丝要醒来的迹象。  
伊斯坎达尔凑到那对精致的锁骨前，野兽的舌如舔着猎物般舔着埃尔梅罗二世的身体，锁骨之下是平坦瘦削的胸部，两颗乳粒被舌苔磨蹭得发硬，倒刺的刮蹭使它们很快从浅粉色变得红艳。而埃尔梅罗二世依旧睡得沉稳，他已被伊斯坎达尔翻了个身，仰卧着，大概是梦到了什么眉头微微地皱着。雄狮的利爪握着埃尔梅罗二世的胸，单薄的乳肉被他挤压变形，乳峰上的红色果实在晦暗的月光下闪烁着水痕的光泽，这一切都被夜视能力极佳的兽王尽收眼底。  
从开始一切的针对埃尔梅罗二世的欲望便占据了兽王的胸腔，他想要让那双灰绿色的眼睛看向自己，想要让他全身上下都带着他的味道，他想要将这个美丽的生物纳入自己的所属权下。

宽松的睡裤被脱下，除了那双修长笔直的腿以外更吸引伊斯坎达尔注意的是两腿之间的隐秘之处。兽王自然知道龙类的与兽类的不完全一致，混血的埃尔梅罗二世有着四分之一的龙族血统，但显然他的生殖器官更靠近龙类。腹部下方有着细密的鳞甲保护着柔软的缝隙，兽爪温柔地摁压便可以看到缝隙内粉色的软肉。  
被脱去所有衣物的人平躺在床上，月光将他苍白的肌肤照的透明，经络在大腿根部清晰可见。带着倒刺的舌头将细腻的皮肤舔得泛红，现在清冷的国命身上遍布着属于伊斯坎达尔特有的气息，这让兽王的征服欲得到片刻满足，同时他也打算开始攻略这具身体的另一处隐秘——躲藏于柔软的长尾之下——泛着同样诱人的色泽。  
“唔呣...”睡梦中的人蹙着眉像是梦到什么让他不快的东西，无意识地翻了个身，又变成最开始抱着尾巴的模样，与此同时挺翘的臀便落入伊斯坎达尔眼前。兽王没有多少犹豫，利爪掌握着这具身体为数不多的丰满之处，臀缝之间的穴口紧闭着。伊斯坎达尔凑上前，炽热的鼻息拍打在臀肉上，他柔软的舌头舔过股沟，有力地顶入窄缝之中。猫科的舌头薄却满是倒刺，磨蹭着湿软的肠壁，握着大腿的爪子能够感受到埃尔梅罗二世无意识的颤抖。伊斯坎达尔小心地避免锋利的爪子会伤到身下的人，睡梦中的埃尔梅罗二世完全没有醒来的迹象，即便他的身体早已被兽王舔舐了一遍，双腿打开着露出艳红的穴口，肠肉在安抚下无助地吞吃着手指。

随着伊斯坎达尔将阴茎缓慢地挤入穴口，柔软的肠肉温和地包裹硬挺的阳具，而身下的人像是感受到了进入的异样，他梦呓般地呢喃着，没有语义的呜咽细碎地漏出而伊斯坎达尔硕大的龟头将小穴顶得大开，粉嫩的软肉被挤压得艳红发烫。兽王享受着这具身体带来得美妙，紧致的包裹感让他心满意足，睡梦中放松的身体让他的进入不太困难，而随着他进得越来越深，埃尔梅罗二世得梦呓开始变得略微急促，“嗯...不要...”他说着，没有白日里的刻意低哑，是属于他年龄应有的声色。  
兽王去亲吻那片唇，与最开始不同现在伊斯坎达尔并不希望埃尔梅罗二世醒来，他更享受这种在睡梦中的媾和，他的身体温顺而柔软，蹙着的眉松散开来，脸上泛着难以察觉的红晕，但敏锐的兽王向来明察秋毫，他的阴茎开始挺动，湿热柔软的肠壁依附着，穴心深处的软肉无意识地绞紧。

这具身体的主人依旧沉睡着，即便他正被伊斯坎达尔抱在怀里，后穴被硕大的阴茎填满。兽王的爪子抚摸上他的下腹，温柔地抚摸着鳞甲包裹的缝隙。龙类的阴茎不会疲软，他们平日被收在体内，待到性交时便会将生殖裂打开。兽爪沿着缝隙磨蹭，那里已经因为前戏的挑拨而分泌出大量的粘液，甚至要从裂缝中流出来。伊斯坎达尔耐心地将两侧的肌肉撑开，而藏在体内的阴茎便探出头来。  
龙类胶原体的阴茎与兽类的全然不同，它的表面包裹着一层用于润滑的粘液，乳白色的柱身在光线下甚至有种半透明的错觉。兽王用毛绒绒的手抓握着黏滑的柱身上下撸动，而睡梦种的埃尔梅罗二世像是享受着这番淫靡的刺激，连那声声呢喃都变得绵长起来。  
于此同时，伊斯坎达尔抱着埃尔梅罗二世，侧卧着，开始进一步侵犯松软的后穴，硕大的阴茎毫不费力地便能进入身体的最深处，碾过敏感处时睡梦中的人会皱一皱眉，细碎的梦呓更像是另一种诱惑，让兽王肏弄的频率变得更快。而撸动着阴茎的手爪被粘液打湿，肉垫触摸着胶原体的阴茎，这样的体验对于伊斯坎达尔来说也是头一次，他能感到自己比以往更加敏感而激动。那艳红的小穴每次无意识地绞紧都好像要让他当即射出来。

埃尔梅罗二世的脸颊变得更加红润，手无意识地想要去摸索自己的阴茎，睡梦中的人发出呻吟般的呢喃让伊斯坎达尔怀疑埃尔梅罗二世是否做了一个艳丽的春梦，那梦里的对象会是谁呢，会是他吗？还是别的什么他不知道的人？他这样的国命会藏着怎样隐秘的情人呢？想到这里，兽王的占有欲又一次开始作祟，他想要让眼前的人成为他的情人，他的爱侣，他的。这么想着伊斯坎达尔加快了身下的肏弄，大开大合的挺动让进出时发出“啪啪”作响的撞击声，而利爪紧握的阴茎不断发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，水泽声在这样一个静谧的夜晚被放大。  
埃尔梅罗二世依旧没有任何苏醒的景象，可那条黑色带着美丽光泽的尾巴不知何时已经缠上了伊斯坎达尔健壮的手臂，如讨好般一路攀爬，从腕骨分明的手开始向上，一直到达肌肉隆隆的大臂。而吞吃着阴茎的后穴则无意识地收缩着，快感便跟着这一浪浪的收缩将伊斯坎达尔的理智彻底击碎。  
雄狮的利爪控制着胶原体的阴茎，那半透明的阳具开始向外吐露出精液，一阵阵地不断向外流淌，让原本就黏腻的阴茎变得更加湿滑。伊斯坎达尔将手探入生殖裂的内部，那里同样黏滑，随着紧窄的缝隙他能摸到两颗卵蛋，稍稍用力摁压他便能感到怀里的人开始剧烈的颤抖。  
君王满意于现在的结果——埃尔梅罗二世在他怀里如同任人摆布的玩偶，他的后穴已经被填满体内分泌的湿液将他们的交合处变得淫靡不看，而前端则因为一连串的刺激毫无防备地射出精液来将整洁的床单与自己的身体弄得一团糟。  
伊斯坎达尔亲吻着那对毛茸茸的耳朵，它们因为方才的高潮而无意识地颤抖，而怀里的埃尔梅罗二世他的春梦像是还未结束，他的呢喃已变成另一种甜美可口的呻吟，与他的本音不同地带着诱人的媚态。兽王调整了姿势，从侧卧着变成压在苍白的身体上，阴茎在体内的碾压让埃尔梅罗二世的呻吟变高，潮红的脸颊上那被睫毛遮蔽的眼角要落下泪来。修长的腿主动地勾住了伊斯坎达尔的腰，后穴承受着来自兽王的侵犯，一张一合地吞吐着粗壮的阴茎。  
伊斯坎达尔加快的肏弄的频率，湿热的肠肉要将他融化，他的腹肌蹭着半透明的阴茎，不会疲软的阳具无法直观地表明它的状态，但那又开始吐露出湿液的马眼无不宣告着身体的主人再次变得兴奋。  
“啊...不要了...要，要射了...”睡梦中的埃尔梅罗二世无助地喊出声来，想来他的春梦一定让他满意。伊斯坎达尔这样想着，亲吻发出淫叫的嘴，那双细长的胳膊便也在这个时候勾住了他的脖子，纤细的手指穿过赤色的鬃毛，扫过伊他的头皮。这一切都太过了，睡梦中的人无意识却主动地迎合着他，这让兽王感到自己的理智也要被融化消解。  
越来越快的抽插让红肿的穴口不断地拖带出湿液，伊斯坎达尔的腹部早已被打湿，毛发乱作一团，而埃尔梅罗二世那苍白的臀部则被撞得发红。埃尔梅罗二世再次射了出来，乳白色胶原柱身挺立在他们之间，白灼的精液甚至射到了伊斯坎达尔的胸口。而后穴则因为高潮的余韵而不住地抽搐，一浪浪的快感终于让伊斯坎达尔决堤，兽王的精液毫无保留地射在这具身体的深处，大量的精液将内里彻底填满，而更多的精液则顺着他们的交合处不断向外流淌。  
兽王离开了这具身体，他满意于现在眼前的人已经遍布他的痕迹与气味。而那双方才搂着他的手却未松开如同溺水者抱着枯木。伊斯坎达尔不知道明早醒来后这只尖锐的猫咪会做何反应，但他并不介意那双无力的手如撒娇般捶打他的胸口。


End file.
